staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 kwietnia 1993
6.55 Program dnia 7.00 Tańce polskie - Kalejdoskop 8.10 Śladami Jezusa - reportaż z Betlejem, Nazaretu i Jerozolimy 8.35 Na całym świecie tego nie ma, tylko w Tyszowicach - film dok. o starym rzemiośle "lania świec" 9.00 "Pippi spieszy na ratunek" - film fab. produkcji szwedzkiej 10.35 "Koale" - film przyrodniczy produkcji australijskiej 11.30 Telewizyjny Koncert Życzeń 12.10 Teatr dla Dzieci - Barbara Winklowa: "Złamana noga babci" 12.55 Podróże na Kresy: Grodno (2) - reportaż 13.25 Koncert Chopinowski 13.55 Kobiety niezwykłe 14.25 "Dziecię zwane Jezus": Misterium - film fab. prod. włoskiej, część II 16.05 Teatr Telewizji: Miro Gavran - "Miłości George'a Washingtona" 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Rita Hayworth - wytańczone marzenie" - film dok. produkcji USA 18.25 XIV Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Wrocław '93 - Wojciech Młynarski: "Róbmy swoje - już od 30 lat" (cz. 2) 19.00 Wieczorynka - bajka dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Polskie ZOO 20.30 "Sahara" - film przygodowy prod. USA, 1984 rok 22.20 Big Zbig Show (cz. 2) - recital Zbigniewa Zamachowskiego 23.30 Program muzyczny 0.05 "Strój zabójcy" - thriller pod. USA 2.25 Studio sport 3.45 Zakończenie programu 8.00 Ulica Sezamkowa 9.00 Powitanie 9.10 Takie śluby - Z kart krakowskiego archiwum 9.25 Pobocze Europy - film dokum. 9.50 Polska Kronika Filmowa 10.00 "Wielkanocka" - góralskie święta 10.30 Matejko nowator - prezentacja dzieł malarza 10.45 Najpiękniejsze głosy świata (2) - 100-lecie Metropolitan Opera - Koncert galowy (1983 r.) 12.50 "Jej alibi". Tytuł oryginalny: Her Alibi - komedia prod. USA, 1989 r 14.35 Pomnażanie życia (2) - film dokumentalny 15.00 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni. "Kolumb i epoka wielkich odkryć" (7-ost.) - "W poszukiwaniu Kolumba" - serial dok. prod. USA 16.00 Cudowna podróż - reportaż o tournee rewii "Holiday on Ice" 16.25 Program dnia 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Lemoniadowy Józek" - reportaż Ewy Banaszkiewicz o Józefie Kłyku - filmowcu amatorze 17.10 Puchar Świata w skokach przez przeszkody - Goteborg '93 18.00 Auto - magazyn motoryz. 18.15 Halo dzieci - Opowieści kapitana Misia 18.20 "Kobieta i mężczyzna dwadzieścia lat później". Tytuł oryginalny: Un homme et une femme vingt ans - obyczajowy film produkcji francuskiej, 1986 r. (107 minut) 20.10 Wybory Miss Ameryki 1993 (1) - relacja z Atlantic City 21.00 Panorama 21.30 George Sand - widowisko wg listów pisarki 22.20 "Poślubiona mafii". Tytuł oryginalny: Married to the Mob - film kryminalno-obyczajowy prod. USA, 1988 r. 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Wybory Miss Ameryki 1993 (2) 1.15 Program na wtorek left|thumb|100x100px 6.00 Program satelitarny CNN 8.00 TV Polonia - program sat. 11.25 "Mała księżniczka" - film USA 12.50 Studio Regionalne 13.00 Spotkanie młodzieży w katedrze Chrystusa Króla 13.25 Przygody energii 13.30 Studio Regionalne 13.45 Przygody energii 13.50 "Wielkanoc w Gogolinie" - reportaż 14.20 Polska enklawa w Berlinie - reportaż 14.40 Ukryta kamera 15.05 Telefoniada 16.00 Aktualności (1) 16.05 Koncert Lizy Minnelli (cz. 2) 16.50 Studio Regionalne 17.00 Reportaż 17.15 Studio Regionalne 17.25 Przygody energii 17.30 Studio Regionalne 17.40 Dziecięca ceramika - reportaż 17.55 Przygody energii 18.00 Aktualności (wyd. gł.) 18.10 "Przygody Guliwera" - film dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości (z W-wy) 20.00 "Pojedynek rewolwerowców" - film prod. USA 21.30 Pod Pirenejami - reportaż 22.00 Aktualności (3) 22.10 "Konik polny" - film prod. USA 23.45 Program satelitarny MTV 0.00 TV Polonia - program sat. left|thumb|100x100px 08:00 Za 5 - Wiadomości 08:30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09:15 Cudowne dziecko - Film Fabularny produkcji Polsko-Kanadyjskiej 11:00 Muzyka w Rondzie 12:30 Między nami kobietami - Magazyn 13:30 Charlie Chaplin - Najlepsze Komedie odc. 2 15:15 Sport w Rondzie 16:00 Za 5 - Wiadomości 16:30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 17:15 Muzyka w Rondzie 17:45 Znachor - Film Fabularny produkcji Polskiej 20:00 Orły - Serial Sensacyjny produkcji Włoskiej 21:30 Gadające Głowy - Talk Show 22:30 Za 5 - Wiadomości 22:45 Sport w Rondzie (powt.) 24:00 Charlie Chaplin - Najlepsze komedie odc. 2 (powt.) 01:40 Orły - Serial Sensacyjny produkcji Włoskiej (powt.) 03:15 Film Fabularny 05:00 Muzyka i reklamy w Rondzie 12.00 Program dnia 12.05 Piesek Dalili 12.30 Losowanie nagród konkursu Kuriera Polskiego i Super TV 12.45 Gość Polsatu 13.00 Paweł i Gaweł - film polski 14.20 Gość Polsatu 14.30 Tajemnica wiklinowej zatoki 15.50 Czupurek - spektakl teatralny 17.20 Tylko Manhattan - serial USA 18.20 He - Man (odc. 6) 18.45 Pożegnanie 23.15 Program wieczoru 23.30 Poszukiwany żywy lub martwy - (odc. 27) - serial USA 0.05 Producenci - film USA (1968) 1.30 Losowanie nagród (powt.) 1.50 Pożegnanie left|thumb|100x100px 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Powitanie i program dnia 8.15 Dekalog (3) - pr. Redakcji Katolickiej 8.35 Na całym świecie tego nie ma, tylko w Tyszowicach - film dokumentalny 9.00 Zwyczaje i obrzędy: Lany Poniedziałek 9.10 Z kart krakowskiego archiwum: Takie śluby 9.25 Wspólnota w kulturze 10.00 Góralskie święta 10.30 Niezwykłe przygody krasnoludków i sierotki Marysi (3): Czary i praca 11.20 Ludwig van Beethoven - V koncert fortepianowy Es-dur, op. 73. Gra Piotr Paleczny z towarzystwem Orkiestry Sinfonia Varsovia pod. dyr. Jerzego Maksymiuka 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Podróże na Kresy: Gniezno (2) - pr. Stanisława Auguścika 12.35 Niezwykłe przygody krasnoludków i sierotki Marysi (4-ost.): Powrót do Kryształowej Groty 13.25 Opowieść o Janie Sztaudyngerze - fraszką, wierszem, wspomnieniem - film Piotra Słowikowskiego 13.45 Nie żałuję - recital Ewy Błaszczyk 14.35 Pomnażanie życia (2) - film o Andrzeju Kuśniewiczu 15.00 Bo wszystko w nim grało - piosenki Henryka Warsa (1) 15.35 Teatr Telewizji: Gabriela Zapolska: Ich czworo 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Pocztówki z Polski - Zwiedzisz w jednym dniu: Lanckorona, Kalwaria Zebrzydowska, Wadowice 17.25 Jubileusz Jana Kobuszewskiego 18.25 Połowy na rzece wspomnień: Wielkie damy - wspomina Jerzy Waldorff 18.55 Truskawkowe Studio 19.15 Dobranocka: Tajemnice szyfru Marabuta 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Polskie zoo 20.15 Wiatraki z Ramlley - film Juliusza Janickiego 21.35 Panorama 22.00 Tylko nasz naród 22.20 Big Zbig Show (2) 23.40 Portret w malarstwie polskim - film Antoniego Dzieduszyckiego 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Ziemia Obiecana (3 i 4) - film Andrzeja Wajdy 1.55 Czar par (2) - quiz 3.05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|100x100px 7.00 The D.J. Kat Show - program dla dzieci 9.40 Lamb Chops Play-a-Long - program kukiełkowy dla dzieci 9.55 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Pyramid Game - teleturniej 11.00 Strike it Rich - teleturniej 11.30 Concentration - teleturniej 12.00 Bogaci i piękni - serial 12.30 Falcon Crest - serial 13.30 Ulica E - serial 14.00 Inny świat - serial 14.45 Santa Barbara - serial 15.15 Sali & Jessy Raphael - talkshow 16.15 Różne style - serial komediowy 16.45 The D.J. Kat Show - program dla dzieci 18.00 Star Trek: The Next generation - serial s-f 19.00 Świat gier - program komputerowy 19.30 Ulica E - serial 20.00 Ocaleni - serial dokumentalny 20.30 Więzi rodzinne 21.00 Manhattan - cz. 2 serialu 23.00 Stenfeld 23.30 Star Trek: The Next Generation - serial s-f 0.30 Studs - zabawa w kojarzenie par left|thumb|100x100px 6.10 Zelda 7.30 Argoman 9.00 Sztuka i przesłanie 9.05 Wypadek w kosmosie - ang. film s-f 1964 r. 10.50 Skarby króla Salomona - film przyg. USA 1950 r. 12.45 Horror w kolejce linowej (2) - thriller USA 1979 14.30 Na zawsze. Film przygod. USA 1990 r. 16.55 Renegade - wł. komedia film. 1987 r. 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Quincy: Śmierć w kasynie 20.15 Manta Manta. Niem. film komed. 1991 r. 22.00 Delta Force III: Zabójcza gra - film USA 23.45 W łóżku z Madonną - film USA 1.55 Kanał 4 2.30 Okropnie miła... 3.05 Kto tu jest szefem 3.40 Hans Meiser 4.40 Explosiv 5.10 Morderstwo... left|thumb|100x100px 6.00 Baywatch - serial przyg. USA 6.50 Quaer Beet 9.20 Przygody nad Rio Verde - franc. serial przygodowy, powt. z niedzieli 11.05 Zagadka czerwonych orchidei. Niem. film. krymin. 1961 r. 12.35 Lifesense. Angielski serial przyrodniczy 13.10 Liana, dziewczyna z dżungli. Film niem., 1956 r. 14.35 San Sebastian - western fr. meks.-wł., 1967 16.35 Butch Sundance - western USA, 1978 18.30 Podróże Kronzuckera 19.15 Wiadomości 19.30 Koło fortuny - telegra 20.15 "Skalpel" (2) - wł. serial lekarski 1992 r. 22.15 Lina - thriller USA 1984 0.15 Butch Sundance - western USA, powt. 2.05 Godzina filmowców 2.20 Program na jutro left|thumb|100x100px 5.35 Mój przyjaciel Ben - serial USA 6.00 Trick 7 - filmy rys. 7.25 Parker Lewis 7.55 Hawaje - cz. 1 i 2. Film przyg. USA 10.30 Matlock - serial 12.40 Facet w łóżku mamy - kom. USA z Doris Day 14.20 Demetriusz i gladiatorzy - film hist. USA z 1954 r. 16.15 Trick 7 - dla dzieci 18.00 Bill Cosby Show 18.30 Parker Lewis 19.00 Bill Cosby Show - wyd. specjalne 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Mr. Nikt powraca - wł.-fr.-niem. z Terencem Hillem w roli głównej 22.35 Ironmaster - włoski film przyg. 1982 0.20 Nero Wolfe - serial 1.20 Potyczka pod Santa Fe - western 4.00 Tysiące mil kurzu left|thumb|100x100px 7.00 Poranek z teledyskami - trzygodzinny blok muzyczny 10.00 Program Kristiane Backer - przedpołudnie pelne videoclipów 13.00 Simone i clipy 15.00 Soul w MTV - prowadzi Richie Rich 16.00 Największe przeboje 17.00 Raport Coca-Coli 17.15 Magazyn filmowy 17.30 Wiadomości MTV 17.45 3 from 1 - trzy hity jednego wykonawcy 18.00 Brytyjska lista przebojów 20.00 En Vogue 20.30 Boyz II Men - program specjalny 21.00 Premiery w MTV - Pip Dann przedstawia nieznanych jeszcze artystów 22.00 Największe przeboje 23.00 Raport Coca-Coli 23.15 Magazyn filmowy 23.30 Wiadomości MTV - fakty, opinie 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Blok rockowy 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Videoclipy nocą left|thumb|100x100px 8.30 Aerobik - gimnastyka dla wszystkich 9.00 Jeździectwo - Puchar Świata, konkurs skoków w Goeteborgu 10.00 Kolarstwo - Paryż - Roubaix 11.00 International Motosport 12.00 Jeździectwo - live - Puchar Świata, Goeteborg 14.30 Tenis ATP - turniej mężczyzn w Tokio 18.00 Jeździectwo - Puchar Świata, Turniej skoków w Goeteborgu 19.00 Eurofun - magazyn sportów nietypowych 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Europy Donington - Park, Anglia - powt. 21.00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Europy 22.00 Piłka nożna - Eurogoals 23.00 Boks - Międzynarodowe walki bokserów zawodowych 24.00 Golf - magazyn - europejski turniej PGA 1.00 Wiadomości 1.30 Zakończenie left|thumb|100x100px 7.00 Poranny start - powt. programów z niedzieli - Classics, Proszę się uśmiechnąć, Piłka nożna 11.55 Wiadomości 12.00 Wszystko o.k. - magazyn dla sportowców amatorów, jak aktywnie wypoczywać 12.30 Hopp oder Top - powt. z niedzieli 13.00 Rock Sport - Znani sportowcy 13.35 Obowiązkowo i dowolnie - Sportowa gracja 14.30 Classics - wybuchy wulkanów 15.15 DSF - Trening 15.30 Przygody na deskorolce - film USA 17.00 Sport na świecie 18.00 Hoop oder Top 18.35 Kto, gdzie, co? 19.25 DSF - Studio - magazyn na żywo 20.00 Sport na świecie 20.55 Wiadomości 21.00 Piłka nożna - Bundesliga - najważniejsze wydarzenia 25 dnia rozgrywek ligowych 22.00 Piłka nożna - Relacje z rozgrywek w lidze angielskiej 22.55 Wiadomości 23.05 Ring wolny - Wrestling pań 24.00 DSF - Studio - powt. z godz. 19.25 0.35 Classics - powt. z godz. 14.30 1.20 Wydarzenia dnia - powt. programów 3.10 Akt. sportowe left|thumb|100x100px 16.10 Na końcu wszystkich ulic - film 16.55 Juliana (3) - ost. 17.25 Balon Hatschi Bratschi - opera dla dzieci 17.55 Gwiazdy sceny operowej 19.15 Broń atomowa - dok. 20.00 Rodzeństwo Oppermann (2) - film TV 22.05 Fragm. programu kabaretu z Chemnitz - film 22.25 Apocalypse WOW - serial komed. 23.00 Progr. muz. left|thumb|100x100px 5.30 Śniadanie w domu - film USA (powt.) 7.10 Czarodziej i cynober - film wg. bajki E. T. A. Hoffmana 8.35 Zjawy z okienka na dachu - film fab. 10.00 Bajki z całego świata (1) - serial 10.25 Wirujący seks - film USA (powt.) 12.10 Reklama 12.35 Przygody kapitana Senkstake 13.55 Serce pod habitem - film USA 15.30 Diamentowy Jack - film niem.- USA 17.15 Hamptonowie - film USA 19.10 Pogoda dla... (26) 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Zuchwały i bogobojny - film fab. USA 21.50 Kapitan Clegg - ang. film fab. 23.15 Byk (powt.) - film fr.-wł. 0.40 Przygody kapitana Senkstake (powt.) 1.55 Kapitan Clegg - film ang. (powt.) 3.15 Zuchwały (powt.) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PolSat z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTV Rondo z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 1993 roku